Nightmare
by thevampirewolf4816
Summary: Ok this is a one-shot of Jacob's first time phasing into a wolf after the movies! Since Stephanie never wrote a scene for it, i decided to! PLEASE R&R! I will send you a cookie if you do! Reviews maybe updating XD


**Author's Note: **Ok…..so this _is_ a one-shot, but it's gonna be a kinda long one!!! I just thought it would be cool to see what Jacob went through the first time he phased because the book never says!!! I've never done a one-shot before so…..I'm not sure if I'm doing it right or whatever!!! Lolz!!! Please R&R!!! xD

I sat in the rabbit. I stayed only long enough to watch Bella's body disappear into her house and then I zoomed around the corner. It was strange. Ten minutes ago, I had felt fine. But now, I felt downright awful. And what was with my temper back at the movies? I had no clue what was going on and that was what scared me the most. I gasped as my stomach twisted and cramped. Just to be sure, I pulled over. I sat there gasping and clutching at my sides for about five minutes until I felt sick to the point of barfing. Not wanting to ruin the interior of my new car, I got out and stumbled around to the edge of the forest.

My forehead was clammy with sweat. I feebly pulled the leather band off of my wrist and tied my hair back. I felt like I needed to throw up, but nothing came up. Another debilitating cramp tore inside of me. What was _happening_ to me?! Something inside of me told me that this wasn't the stomach flu, as Bella had predicted. My back was aching and it felt like my spinal chord was about to snap in half. After about two minutes of standing there hunched over, one cramp did the trick. My huge body crashed to the ground with a smack.

The forest in front of me started to shimmer around the edges. I could just barely feel the icy raindrops that splattered onto me. I desperately went into the fetal position, hoping it might help with the pain. When that didn't work, I clutched the soaking wet grass surrounding me. Finally, I heard my shirt rip and the icy rain was pounding against my bare skin. Then my pants ripped. Everything around me was now tinted with red. Suddenly, my body started convulsing until my eyes were no longer level with the ground. I couldn't feel the rain on my skin anymore. The pain had subsided greatly but I still felt…..different. I lifted my head to look back at my car, but I couldn't see it. My head felt ten times heavier than it normally did. I turned to examine my body, but in place of it was a massive russet colored dog's body – but this body was attached to _my_ head.

I leaped up from where I was sitting. My body accidentally slammed into a gigantic tree. It groaned and creaked. Terrified, I ran headlong, deeper and deeper into the forest. When I was finally to the point of no return, I simply shut down in a patch of grass and waited for this nightmare to end. I squinched my eyes together and concentrated hard on waking up. Normally I would have pinched myself, but in this nightmare I didn't have opposable thumbs. After about an hour of laying like this, I suddenly started hearing voices in my head. First it was Sam Uley's, then it was _Embry's_! I was going completely insane!

"_Jacob?!"_ Embry's voice sounded shocked.

"_Jacob?" _Sam's voice sounded confused

"_Don't talk back. Don't talk back. Don't talk back….." _I kept telling myself.

"_No, it's okay Jake! Where are you?!" _Embry's voice questioned.

I gave in. I needed to talk with a familiar voice. It might have been the only thing that _kept_ me from going insane! _"I don't know!"_ I replied desperately.

"_Jacob, relax. We're coming to get you." _Sam commanded me.

I made a whining sound in the back of my throat. Within six minutes, I saw Sam and Embry walk through the trees. Both of their faces wore the same, pitying expressions. Sam knelt down and examined me. I lay there stiffly as he conversed with Embry. I whined again. I wanted to know what was going on. Sam held up his hand and shushed me. Right as he did this, Jared and Paul walked through the trees.

"Oh goody a newbie!" Paul exclaimed sarcastically.

"Shut it, Paul!" Sam demanded.

"Fresh bait!" Jared said deviously.

Sam threw him a pointed look.

"Go tell Billy what's going on, Jared. And take Paul with you please…" Sam's voice was far away.

The two of them slumped off into the forest.

"Now Jacob, this will only work if you relax, alright?"

I whimpered in response.

"Just know that everything is _okay_ and you are _not_ going crazy. Now think human. Think of Billy…_Bella_…? Try and focus on changing back into a human."

I tried as hard as I could to think back to my absolutely normal movie night with Bella and Mike. It worked. My bones and joints cracked in protest as my body slowly changed back to normal. I gasped as the icy rain suddenly made itself known on my skin. Sam and Embry scooped me up in their arms as I shuddered and convulsed. Then I blacked out………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Author's Note:** Ok sooo…..do you like it?!?!? If I get a lot of reviews then I might think of someway to continue this story because I really liked writing it!!!!! I wish Stephanie Meyer would have written something for it because it would be a trillion times better!!!!!!

~PRESS BUTTON~


End file.
